Heartbroken Bananas
by Her Ghost Eyes
Summary: They both got drunk and into a situation they wanted so much to be in. But Kel and Dom are both mule-headed, refusing to see what’s there, and insisting that it was the alcohol talking… Kel/Dom. Romance, but not a serious fic.
1. I Need Your Bananas

**A/N: **The Protecter of the Small and its characters are owned by Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

This'll be a few chapters I suppose…I've never written a Kel/Dom story before. It's fun. And I'm making myself depressed here, too, so don't kill me for the ending, but believe me it's all part of the story…

I'd love to hear your feedback and any help you can give :)

**Summary: **They both got drunk and into a situation they wanted so much to be in. But Kel and Dom are both mule-headed, refusing to see what's there, and insisting that it was the alcohol talking…

_**#**_

Though she would never admit to harbouring any atypical feelings for him, Kel couldn't help but feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she watched Dom in her peripheral vision as he returned from his watch with his company. She pretended to be unaffected by his very presence, but it wasn't something she could exactly refute. As she swooped through the motions with her staff, she found herself becoming clumsy, and finished early. _What's wrong with me?_

Maybe it was all the drink she'd drunk, trying to forget these gods-cursed thoughts. But thoughts weren't an easy thing to forget.

She leant against the stone wall of the fort. She had clearly lost her mind. She was a _knight, _a lady knight, but a knight, nevertheless. She should be strong-willed, she shouldn't _blush_. She was acting like a _girl._

She frowned, fidgeting restlessly. _I _am _a girl, though, _she reminded herself. She got up and began to walk back to her lodgings, deciding it was just tiredness. Everywhere she looked, people were absorbed in each other, deep in another's kisses, falling into another's embrace. Even Neal was lost in his wife. _I'm surrounded by people ridiculously in love, _she thought irately.

Kel looked up. The flag that Dom had made fluttered high in the scenery, looking fierce and daring in the breeze. Maybe that was just it. Maybe she _should _be fierce and daring. There wasn't a challenge that Kelandry of Mindelan did not attack with all her might. Especially since she, well, _wanted _to attack this certain challenge. Ferociously. With lots of tongues and unclothed bodies.

_Gods, _what had _happened _to her?

**#**

He was an idiot. A complete and utter idiot. How had this happened? One minute, she had just been Lady Knight, the mysterious and hilarious female page, and now she was the beautiful and seductive Kel. _What's changed? _Dom thought. _Or…who's changed? _He didn't like that thought. Had he changed, had Kel, had they both? She certainly wasn't the innocent young girl he had once known, but he wasn't exactly young Domitan, either.

So, as the obvious solution had thrust itself before him, he had turned to the delights of drinking

The doorbell rang.

"Fwor te loove oof –" His voice was slurred from the alcohol. Dom threw open the door, expecting the maid. But what he was faced with was the last thing he wanted – and the best thing he could ever wish for. Had he become some mind-controlist? Could he call people by just thinking about them now?

"Keeellel," he greeted with a nod. "Fwhat brungs yooouu herre? I would've taught you's be out, mercilesswy beteating throse traineeees uv yurrrs." He grinned.

Kel just stared at him for a moment. "I just wanted to see, uh..." she trailed off and looked around his room. "Your bananas! I've run out of bananas. Do you have any?" But before she could say anything else, Dom had already pulled her to him, kissing he passionately. Kel wrapped her arms around his neck, imaginings of tongues and unclothed bodies deeply engraved into her mind and intentions.

**#**

That morning, Kel woke up. She wasn't disorientated, but extremely aware of her surroundings. Her head on Dom's chest. Her fingers entangled in his hair. It was too much. She wanted this so much, but she didn't want to fall in love. She didn't want this. Dom deserved somewhere better, somebody who was _feminine…_

_It had been the drink talking, obviously..._

Grimly, she collected her clothes and left the room, erasing all evidence that she'd ever even been there.

But, on a second thought, she went back and grabbed the bananas she had come for in the first place.

**_#_**

*peeks out from behind hands and laughs nervously* So...heh...whatcha think? Reviews are better than Dom's bananas...


	2. You Stole My Bananas!

**I was bored. So, today, we're gonna have a little talk to Kel. **

**#**

**Me: How are you today, Kel?**

**Kel: Do you really need to ask that question? And who are you?**

**Me: *sympathizing and ignoring the question* A little sore from last night?**

**Kel: EW! You're disgusting! Wait, how did you know about that? WHO ARE YOU?**

**Me: A little touchy, aren't we?**

**Kel: HOW DID YOU KNOW?**

**Me: I know these things. Ouch. That glaive's hard. Ouch. Stop. Seriously, Kel... **

**#**

**Disclaimer: **I. Don't. Own. Anything. Wait, scratch that. I don't own anything except Dom's bananas…

"Kel," Neal said. "Are you okay? You've been…_restless, _today."

Kel rolled her eyes. "Neal, you're imagining things again," she replied. "What could possibly be wrong? I'm just a little tired, is all. I think I'll go have a sleep."

"You know what you need?" Neal mused thoughtfully as Kel rose. "You need some."

She stared at him. "Some what?"

Neal rolled his eyes. "_Some."_

"Some WHAT?"

"Some, you know, _stuff_."

Kel stared at her friend. "Riight," she said. "BUT SOME _WHAT_?"

Neal burst out laughing. "You need to do some _canoodling._"

Everybody in the mess hall turned to stare at the couple. There was a silence, in which time Neal began to laugh so hard that he fell off the bench.

"I get _plenty_, thanks," Kel muttered in a low voice.

This interested Neal. "When was the last time then, eh, POTS?" POTS was their private name for Kel; the initials for 'Protecter of the Small."

"Last night," Kel spat without thinking, and then blushed. She turned to go, but Yuki grabbed her sleeve, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Who was it?" the woman whispered.

Just then, Dom walked in the hall, his hair mussed from the weather outside. His breeches were tight on him from the rain, his eyes bright.

Kel rushed out the hall without another word to anyone.

_**#**_

Dom woke up with a blistering headache and an empty bed. _This is what happens when I drink too much._ Flashes of the last night came back to him…

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, and straddled his waist, kissing him full on the mouth. Her tongue was fierce as it battled his…_

He swore colourfully under his breath, but not because of the flashbacks.

His bananas were gone.

_**#**_

Kel threw the bananas in the bin, not entirely sure why she took them in the first place. Or at least, she _tried _to throw them in the bin. Before she got to the bin, she was met by Dom, smiling cheerfully.

"Hi, Kel," he said smilingly. _What's he so happy about? There's nothing to be happy about…_

"Look, Dom," she said bluntly, shoving the bananas behind her back. "I'm sorry about yesterday…I was tired…unsure…of…what…" she trailed off at the expression his face.

Anger.

"I KNEW IT!" he yelled, but not for the reason Kel thought. "I KNEW IT!" Dom caught her by surprise, and snatched the bananas away. "YOU STOLE MY BANANAS!"

Neal walked up to them. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking concerned. They heard Yuki cry in the background, 'Don't interrupt, Neal. Can't you tell Dom's talking dirty to Kel?'

Kel put her head in her hands. Taking a deep breath, she walked back to her lodgings, the scarlet colour in her face not dissipating one bit.

**_#_**

**Heh. Yeah. I got no reviews :( But still. I can still **_**hope. **_**Reviews are better than Dom talking dirty…**


	3. I've Got More On My Mind Than Bananas

Anything recognised as her material is the property of the author Tamora Pierce. I do not own anything.

I just wish I owned good ol' Dom-i-kins.

_**#**_

Dom was smiling at her across the mess hall. Kel wanted to deny it; she didn't want to look. But in the end, her gaze was pulled from her dinner and up to Dom's slender form. She found herself staring. Once again, his company had come in from the rain, he was soaked through. His hair was a tangled mess on the two of his head and his boots were muddy and his breeches were torn.

He looked so…_appealing._

"Hey," he said with a grin and sat down next to her. Neal, Yuki, and everybody excluding Kel greeted him enthusiastically.

Kel just sat with her head down and chewed at her food anxiously.

_What on earth…? _she thought, puzzled. _I'm never anxious. Why should I be anxious? I have nothing to be anxious about._

"Kel," Dom said finally, and she looked up to find the whole mess hall had cleared out. "Can I talk to you? I mean, this is so awkward now, and it used to be…so easy…"

She looked down. "That was before," she murmured, and then her hands flew to her mouth in shock. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

_Stupid, _Kel scolded herself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

But Dom just sighed and put his head down on his folded hands. "I know," he agreed quietly.

"Dom," she whispered, "I think…I think…"

Which was just the moment where Neal came in, once again ruining their moment, and yelled at them to come play chess.

Kel grabbed her glaive and followed Neal out with a murderous expression on her face, chess the very _last _thing on her mind.

_**#**_

"Hey," Dom said friendlily, "again." He pulled back a chair and watched as Neal and Merric began to have the Chess Game of All Time.

Their words, not Kel's.

She smiled at him, relieved that the tension had lessened a remarkable amount. Sitting down next to Dom, together they shared a commentary of the chess match, and succeeding, unceasingly, to annoy the players like they had never been annoyed before.

"It's nice to see them back together again," Yuki said. When Neal and Merric looked at her in shock, she grinned. "I mean, as friends."

Meanwhile, Tobe had entered the room, carrying something quite familiar.

"Bananas," Dom hissed. "I needed those bananas. Hand over the bananas!"

Poor Tobe stared at him, looking startled and bewildered. Kel couldn't stop laughing. Dom smiled sheepishly at her, blushing slightly, before kissing her on the cheek and leaving the room.

He took the bananas with him.

_**#**_

In her room, Kel was dreaming about wrapping her arms around Dom; being pulled to his chest; his lips next to her ear.

She woke up, hot, flustered, and decided.

_**#**_

Dom couldn't stop his mind from continuously straying back to Kel. Her lush lips, her lustrous hair, her wide eyes and determined set of mouth.

He woke up the next morning, knowing just what he had to do.


	4. Blushing For Him

I own nothing recognisably Tamora Pierce's. She owns the characters, etc. I just decided that it would be amusing to see Kel and Dom blush over bananas…

_**#**_

"This isn't funny."

Kel was glaring quite viciously at Yuki. Yuki was just ignoring the Lady Knight, admiring her own handiwork with a wide smile.

"It's not funny," she agreed. "It's beautiful! Kel, you look _amazing. _Look in the mirror. _Now.._"

Kel rolled her eyes, but obeyed guardedly. Her reflection looked naught like her. Her hair had been let out, after having grown much longer over the days travelling. Her eyes were lined with make-up; her lips with lip make-up.

_I look…_Kel thought, astounded…_I look like a _lady.

"You look beautiful," Yuki agreed. Kel didn't realise she had spoken aloud until that moment.

It had been Yuki's idea. To do what she was going to do, she needed confidence. And this did just the trick. Each Midsummer's Eve, New Hope held a dance-type ball, where the residents went to have fun.

Yuki had somehow bribed Kel into going.

"He'll be blown away," Owen agreed, nodding enthusiastically.

They all turned to look at him. "How did _you _get in here?"

Owen shrugged. "Through…the…door…?"

Kel hit him round the head with her fan.

#

Dom stood in his lodgings, staring blankly at the wall. He had been doing this for quite a while.

Well, a long time, to be truthful.

So long, in fact, that when a servant came in to say that he needed to be on the way to the ball, he realised he'd been staring at the wall, lost in thought, for over four hours.

He swore under his breath, fixing his garments and the sword that he kept hanging at his belt at all times.

Grabbing the bouquet of flowers Neal had so grudgingly got for him, Dom made a beeline straight for the ballroom.

She was standing there with Yuki. Dom couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, even more beautiful than she did every day in all her knightliness. Hooking one hand in his belt, he walked over to the small company with a smile.

Yuki grinned at Dom and vanished into the ballroom.

"You look beautiful," Dom complimented, kissing Kel's hand with a gentle smile. Kel gasped, surprised, and playfully swatted him away. He passed her the flowers and Kel, much to his pleasant surprise, blushed prettily.

"Shall we?" he asked, waving at hand at the ballroom, and then holding out his hand. Kel blushed, again, clumsily grabbing his hand, and following him into the ballroom.

_And so the game begins, _Kel thought, throwing one last glance at the smug Yuki.


	5. About The Bananas

**don't own anything that is recognisably Tamora Pierce's. that is sort of obvious, though, seeing how if i did own that stuff, then i wouldn't be writing this stuff on FFN, I'd be writing it in an actual book. But yeah, you get the point.**

*****

"May I have this dance?" Dom asked, holding his arm out. Kel laughed and grabbed the arm, leaning her head in the crook of his shoulder. He could have that dance whenever he wanted. Kel wondered, for the millionth time, whether she should tell Dom how she felt. . .

She quickly dismissed that silly thought.

"Of course," she breathed into his shirt. Dom shivered, for reasons unknown to Kel. His eyes were smouldering, looking down at her the way they were. It made her dizzy, nervous, excited, and crazy all at the same time. How could such a man do this to her? How could he unconciously make her feel this way?

Dom brushed a curl out of her face. "Kel," he murmured quietly, "I've been meaning to talk to you. . .I - I think. . ."

He couldn't say it. It was too hard, evidently. It was like. . .comitting a crime.

"I like you, too," Kel smiled up at him. "I like you a lot. I really care for you. I -"

No. They weren't ready for _that_ yet. They weren't in _love_ with each other. . .

Were they?

"I really care for you, too," Dom said awkwardly.

Kel kissed him, a small smile forming on her lips at the thought of this brave knight being flustered, because of _her._

***

Dom wrapped his arm around Kel and pulled her out into the dark of the night. They were walking through the beautiful palace gardens. It was empty, due to the fact that most of the courtiers were inside, dancing.

Kel was much happier kissing Dom than talking to people she barely knew, though.

"Kel . . ." Dom moaned, pulling her tightly to him. She smirked up at him, at his face as she saw the obvious strain from holding himself back. She wanted to tell him not to hold back. If he wanted this, and she wanted this, then wasn't that alright?

But what if the same thing happened this time as last time?

Either way, Dom had Kel undeniably flustered and she was admittedly speaking without thinking. Dom obviously acknoledged that fact and decided to ask some much-needed questions.

"Why did you leave, that morning?" Dom asked breathily as he kissed down her neck. "Why didn't you stay?"

"I didn't think I was feminine enough for you," Kel whispered as she felt his hand slide down her back and rest on her behind. "I didn't think - I thought, we were drunk, right? I thought it was just the ale talking."

"You were wrong," Dom breathed into her neck.

"I know," Kel replied, running her hands through his hair. "Gods, I know."

"Kel?" Dom whispered into her hair as they began walking up towards Dom's rooms. The moon shone overhead in a half-sillouette, illuminating Dom's features.

"Yes?"

Dom looked concerned. "About those bananas. . ."

Kel sighed. _Oh, gods._

* * *

the end

Yeah, I'm sorry. It was meant to be a short, drabble type fic. I talk way too much about bananas, even though I don't even like bananas (except in smoothies...yum...)

I hope you like it, and thanks to those who reviewed! Love you all :)


End file.
